


Courtship Rituals from Hell

by oskalaboska



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Community: cottoncandy_bingo, Courtship, Demons, Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-26
Updated: 2012-08-26
Packaged: 2017-11-12 23:35:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/496919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oskalaboska/pseuds/oskalaboska
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Listen." Nero growls out, glaring down at  him with red eyes, "I don't care for these little courtship displays or  whatever the hell Trish calls these..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Courtship Rituals from Hell

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** [](http://tamingthemuse.livejournal.com/profile)[**tamingthemuse**](http://tamingthemuse.livejournal.com/) , [](http://cottoncandy-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**cottoncandy_bingo**](http://cottoncandy-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) , [](http://fan-flashworks.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**fan_flashworks**](http://fan-flashworks.dreamwidth.org/)  
>  **Prompt:** Appease, Sad/Upset,Wire  
>  **Warnings:** Gore, Blood, Weird Devil Mating Rituals  
>  **Spoilers:** None  
>  **Disclaimer:** Devil May Cry is owned by Capcom. This is written just for fun.  
>  **Author's Ramblings:** I've gone through and corrected a few mistakes that were pointed our (hence this version is a bit different from its FF.Net counterpart). But if there are anymore, please don't be afraid to point them out. Thank You.

 

 

 

Nero raises his head, shuddering at the liquid he can feel sliding as he stands up.

"Well," Dante voice echoes hollowly around the cave, "That was easy."

Nero turns and glares at the other hunter, "Easy, he says." and lift the edge of his shirt to his face. He stops when he notices the a large blob of fat hanging off it and sighs. He looks up to catch Dante leaning down staring at the recently decapitated demon.

"Man," Dante pokes his sword tip the the demon's clawed foot. The talon falls off and disintegrates into dust before it hits the ground. "They sure don't make devils like they use to."

Nero rolls his eyes and starts glancing around for his sword. He knew it was nearby, he had it until Dante jumped on Big Ugly's Back.

Dante stands up quickly, startling the younger hunter from his search. With a quick upward slash, Rebellion severs the rest of the dead demon's foot. As it falls slowly turning into ash, Nero catches a glimpse of Red Queen's hilt.

Nero's jogs forward, trying to ignore the sticky stiffness of his clothes as he reaches out and grasps his sword. He lifts her up, inspecting the blade and grimaces at the large gap near the top of her edge.

Dante turns towards him with a smirk, "What, I don't...." but whatever else he is about to say is cut off when he hits the ground, demonic hand around his throat and the younger hunter straddling his hips.

"Listen." Nero growls out, glaring down at him with red eyes, "I don't care for these little courtship displays or whatever the hell Trish calls these..."

Dante''s smirk slips, disappearing until there is only blankness in his face.

But Nero continues, ignoring the other's stillness, "The only thing I'm getting out is a large pile of dirty clothes, Lady teasing me about bride prices and gifts, Trish referencing things that completely scare the shit out of me, and a shady chemist asking me what new ingredients I can offer him."

At the growl, Nero pauses his monologue and stares into angry red eyes.

"You've been," Dante pauses, scaring Nero with the dual voice thing, "giving them away."

"Um..." Nero sets back, releasing Dante's throat, and it suddenly hits him where he is. He’s straddled atop a crazed demon – given the way Dante had looked and acted during the fight, that was the best was to describe him – covered in the entails of another demon-one that had paralyzed Nero and had been whispering disturbing things about its dick and his ass that young hunter would be spending the rest of the night and Trish's vodka trying to forget .

At the brief memory of the thing's cajoling tone, Nero shudders briefly before looking down and down at Dante consideringly. Dante is only quiet when his pissed "What the hell am I to do with Fausts' hearts, and Courls’ tentacles? Eat them?”

The creep factor rises a few degrees as Dante’s red eyes stare at him without blinking.

“Okay. That’s it.” Nero lifts himself and stares down on the older hunter. “If we go home, and you buy me pizza, will it shut up that wild side of yours or will he try to recreate what ugly, "he points his thumb behind his back, "over there was talking about.”

Dante exhales sharply, closing his eyes. “Kid, its not a good idea to remind me of him.”

Nero shrugs “But?”

Dante opens his eyes. They are their usual blue color. “I think that could work.”

“Okay, then.” Nero turns back and bends down to reach for Red Queen's hilt, almost hidden in the demon ash. Just as his hand wraps around her, a large hank of his hair slides forward, covering his face in grey slime.

“Argh.” The younger hunter says as he sits up, pushing his hair back with his human and rapidly spitting on the ground. “Come on, old man. I want to get this stuff off me before I have to scrape it off.”

Dante smiles, grabbing Rebellion as he lift himself off the ground. He takes a long look at his partner. “There is no way you are getting in my car like that.”

Nero snorts, “You should have thought of that before you disemboweled the thing on top of me.”

Dante rolls his eyes. “I was in a hurry.”

“Well, so am I.” Nero quickly turns heading toward the head of the cave.

“Che. Whatever, kid.” as Dante slowly turns to follow.


End file.
